Kessex Peak
General Information Area Name: Kessex Peak Region: Kryta General Description: Kessex Peak is an explorable area in the center of the Kingdom of Kryta. It is south of the lower-level northern Kryta region and north of the higher-level southern Kryta region. It is a high-level area itself with monsters ranging between 17-20 in level. It starts at the northern side with low poisonous swamp land then the terrain gradually rises towards a peak at the southernmost tip. South of the peak, floating in mid-air is a magnificent Wizard's Tower. Exits / Neighbour Areas *North: The Black Curtain Bestiary Monsters * (26) Fog Nightmare * (25) Reed Stalker * (25) Ancient Oakheart * (25) Spined Aloe * Bandits (only if The Villainy of Galrath quest is taken) * (26) Fen Troll * (25) Forest Minotaur * (26) Hill Giant Cult of Verata *'Cult Leaders:' ** (30) Verata ** (30) Liam Shanglui ** (30) Samira Dhulnarim ** (30) Tachi Forvent *'Cult Followers:' ** (26) Apprentice of Verata ** (26 Eyes of Verata ** (26) Sage of Verata ** (26) Shepherd of Verata Bosses * 20 Galrath: On top of the peak (only if The Villainy of Galrath quest is taken) * 24 Morg Pebblebound: in the southeast corner of the map * 24 Plog Hamfist: Just past the swampy areas near the entrance * 24 Liam Shanglui: On top of the peak (only if The Villainy of Galrath quest is not taken) * 24 Samira Dhulnarim: On top of the peak * 24 Tachi Forvent: On top of the peak * 24 Verata: On top of the peak (only if The Villainy of Galrath quest is not taken) * 28 Murk Darkshriek: In the swampy areas near the entrance * 28 Justiciar Marron: Boss with Toxic Chill (elite) NPCs *Lionguard Gariol: By the entrance. Collectors: *Brion Elston *Brynden Cromwell *William Pennington Skill Capture * Divine Healing from Liam Shanglui (not available before Port Sledge). * Light of Dwayna from Liam Shanglui (not available before Marhan's Grotto). * Animate Bone Fiend from Verata (not available before The Forgotten Ones quest at Destiny's Gorge). * Verata's Aura from Verata (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Verata's Gaze from Verata (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Verata's Sacrifice from Verata (not available before Copperhammer Mines). Notes * Complete exploration of this area contributes approximately 1.1% to the Tyrian Cartographer title. * This area has only one resurrection shrine. * Snares help defeat Tachi, who frequently kites and slows your team with Imagined Burden * Minion Master caution: The Apprentices cast Verata's Gaze; they can quickly take over your own allies. * You can weaken (and often defeat) Verata and his Shepherds using ranged attacks and skills; stand near the bottom of the the cult's base (marked by yellow dot on the map to the right). * You can build up your Morale by repeatedly defeating Rage Maulhoof in The Black Curtain: the minotaur boss is located next to the Kessex Peak portal. Kill him, zone/rezone, and repeat until the entire party is at 10%. * To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 168-202 monsters in Hard Mode. ** The number of cultists (and bosses) is reduced by approximately 20 foes if Villainy of Galrath is active. Category:Kryta Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)